


Sothis Responds

by bethany81707



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Despair, F/F, Flash Fic, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Edelgard prays desperately for a sign that the goddess is listening. She gets one- but not what she was hoping for.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Sothis Responds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Worry, You're Safe With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/680005) by Taicu. 



“Sothis… please… you have to be up there. You have to hear me… please… I can’t lose my closest sisters…” Edelgard whispered, her back pressed against the stone wall of her cell in order to allow enough slack in her chains to bring her hands together for her prayer. She had almost forgotten how to pray, but she knew she had to do it right if she wanted any hope of the goddess hearing her this time and finally answering.

“El…” Magdalene murmured vaguely, her eyes half open as she tried in vain to get some sleep. The extra chains she had on did a good enough job making that difficult.

“Heidi is the friendliest girl ever… and Maggie is the smartest… come on… you can’t take them away from this world… from me…” Edelgard continued. She looked up to the ceiling, frowning at the sight of nothing but black, black, a spider with a red back, and more black. A response from the goddess was a long shot, but the silence was enough to prove demoralising.

“Please… I can’t…” Edelgard muttered, dropping forward a little as the strain of sitting upright took its toll.

“...Can she see or hear me?” a voice asked. Edelgard looked up, looking Magdalene’s way and checking what she was sitting on. Her eyes were wide open as she stared into Edelgard’s cell, but she otherwise looked asleep. She felt something under her chin, something alien, something… warm. She felt it move upwards, and her gaze was again taken up, to find another woman in her cell.

Her heart skipped a beat, wondering just the woman was. She certainly favoured black as a colour scheme, but while her captors chose long, body-concealing robes of a uniform shade, the woman’s clothes crossed armour conformed to her body shape and was decorated with all sorts of beautiful patterns in the trim, where it wasn’t dented at least. This woman was a warrior, but a glance towards her cell door reminded her that she hadn’t torn the iron to save her. In fact, considering her arm was reaching her face and all she could feel was a vague warm, she wouldn’t be removing anything. But this was more than she had ever imagined and she was taking it.

“Who are you?” Edelgard asked.

“You can call me Beth. My friend Sothis helped me to see you,” the woman said. Edelgard lunged forward for a hug, forgetting her chains and Beth’s lack of mass- the former preventing her from suffering for the latter. Beth knelt down, and with some effort, guided Edelgard’s arms around to a more appropriate hug.

“So what are you going to do?” Edelgard asked. Tears immediately welled up in Beth’s eyes, and Edelgard awaited the answer.

“I am not here, I cannot interfere. You’re going to survive this, Edie, and you’ll have friends who can help you. And I’ll be one of them,” Beth said. Edelgard sniffled, turning to Magdalene. Beth turned as well, her expression grim.

“Yeah… she doesn’t make it. I… I…” Beth began, pulling back tears as she turned back to Edelgard.

“...It hurts… so much…” Edelgard whispered.

“I know, Edie, I know… I wish I could’ve done something… I wish I did more for you when I could…” Beth blubbered back.

“...You’re doing lots…” Edelgard said. Beth shook her head, before placing it on her shoulder. Or in it, she clearly wasn’t picky.

“I thought you had a handle on things… you seemed so calm, so dedicated… I knew you for months before I knew about how scared you were. How horrifying it was to have been put through so much… how terrifying it was to put yourself through even more…” Beth cried.

“More? Worse than this?” Edelgard asked, aghast.

“Going back to being a princess is going to suck, El,” Magdalene said, just barely loud enough for her to catch.

“And you don’t just go ‘back’ to being a princess. You pushed yourself beyond the limit to make sure this never happens again. And as much as I want to tell you no… you’re going to have to. It needs to happen, and if nothing else, I’m sure having this conversation forced it to happen. But remember this, Edie… I love you. Lysithea loves you. Dorothea loves you. It’s going to hurt, but you can do this. I promise you,” Beth said.

“...Lysithea? Dorothea?” Edelgard asked. Beth smiled, and her shape changed. Edelgard blinked, barely alert enough to process the fact the woman now leaning over her was a redhead in a beautifully decorated apron, stained with a hundred cakes. Edelgard’s mouth was salivating at the thought of hopefully eating every single one of them in this future.

“I am Lysithea. But you’ll come to call me Lys in time. El…” Lysithea started, only for sound to stop coming from her mouth as it continued moving. She whipped her head around, and swung at the air before turning back.

“Sorry, Sothis says I shouldn’t tell you that much. Something something I don’t care, I wish I could do something more about anything. This torture, the war… but I suppose it’s for the best. I always did admire that determination. And Hubert mentioned you weren’t that sort of person before this. I want you to find that part of you. You  _ will  _ make it through this, you  _ will  _ exact your revenge on the people who did this to us, and you  _ will _ see everything that let this happen destroyed,” Lysithea said, before the image vanished. No doubt Sothis was more than a little annoyed about how insistent she was on sharing the future.

“See everything that let this happen destroyed…” Edelgard muttered.

“Those noble bastards rolled out the red carpet for the cult. Varley dragged me down here himself. I certainly wouldn’t mind seeing him hang,” Magdalene suggested. Edelgard had to agree with that one. Destroying the nobles… that was another comforting dream to join Beth and Lysithea in Edelgard’s torpor.


End file.
